warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Patchfoot
|pastaffie=Rogue |namest=Rogue: Warrior: Senior Warrior: |namesl=Patch Patchfoot Patchfoot |familyt=Mate: Daughters: Son: |familyl=Clovertail Birdpaw, Honeypaw Sandypaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Bouncefire |livebooks=''Firestar's Quest, ''SkyClan's Destiny, Beyond the Code, After the Flood |deadbooks=''None''}} Patchfoot is a black-and-white tom with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :After being driven off by Tangle in their search for cats to join the new SkyClan, Scratch takes Firestar to meet Patch as night is falling. The black-and-white tom cautiously pokes his head out of his nest, but when Scratch mentions the Clan, he comes out and said that he had heard about them, but adds that he hoped they hadn't brought along Sky. After Firestar tells Patch about how Sky had kept the memory of SkyClan and that they were looking for strong cats to join, Patch says he would go to the meeting to see which cats were joining, since it could get lonely. :The night of the meeting, Patch is the last cat to arrive, running beside the river in a hurry. After Firestar's talk, he says he would give the Clan a try, and become a warrior. :The next day, Patch arrives with Leaf to come for a hunting lesson. He is shown to be nervous next to Leaf's anticipation, but he goes with Firestar, Cherry, and Hutch to hunt at the cliff top. Firestar stops to teach him and Hutch the hunter's crouch. The black-and-white tom gets it right the first time, and Firestar realizes that all the former rogues would need to learn is how to hunt in a group. Firestar has the cats pretend there is prey under a bush ahead, and Patch slinks towards it. He lets out a hiss of astonishment as he scoops up a mouse and kills it as it falls to the ground. Firestar praises his catch, but the tom admits that it had been half asleep. Firestar tells him it doesn't matter how it was caught as he scrapes ground over it. :Firestar calls a ceremony to give the new SkyClan cats their Clan names, and Patch is seen dosing with Leaf by the edge of the water. During the naming ceremony, he, Leaf, Scratch, Clover, and Hutch are called up to the Rockpile. All the cats are bewildered, until Firestar starts the warrior ceremonies. He is given the warrior name of Patchfoot. :Patchfoot is wrestling with Sharpclaw when Firestar announces Skywatcher's death. He is not shown to feel any sense of loss, but helps bring Skywatcher's body out when Firestar asks. Patchfoot is seen talking to Shortwhisker during the vigil, before the latter moves to sit farther down the stream by himself. :When Rainfur asks for help rescuing Petal and their kits, Patchfoot and Sharpclaw stage a fake battle, being as noisy as possibly. The Twoleg hears them, and throws something over their heads when he comes out of the den as the rest of the patrol goes in to get Petal and her kits. :Later, he is later badly injured on his shoulder while on patrolling around the abandoned Twoleg barn, having been attacked by a group of rats. He is taken back to camp by the rest of the patrol, his head hanging limply and his tail dragging. Firestar and Leafdapple move him to the old medicine cat den and Rainfur returns to Petal's old Twoleg nest to fetch marigold. Sandstorm tries to heal him, but his wound gets infected and his condition worsens, as he has a high fever and he is seen moaning in pain as he sleeps. However, Spottedleaf brings a mouthful of burdock root to put on the tom's wounds, which eases his pain, although Sandstorm comments that that is more of a reason that the Clan needs a medicine cat. :By the time Firestar brings Echo to the Clan, Patchfoot is much stronger and the infection in his wound is about healed. Echo asks him how he was hurt, and Patchfoot explains that it was rat bite, although Sandstorm had helped him. Patchfoot allows Echo to sniff his shoulder, and Sandstorm explains that the smell was burdock root. :At the full moon and during SkyClan's first Gathering, Patchfoot is determined to make it, although he needs Sandstorm's help to make the leap to the Skyrock. When Sharpclaw brings up attacking the rats, Firestar responds that they should wait until Patchfoot is fit, and the tom adds that it wouldn't be long and that he would fight if he could. Patchfoot stays at the bottom of the gorge when the rats attack the SkyClan camp, however, he goes out to fight with Sandstorm when they come along the bottom and is separated. He is found supported Cherrypaw along with Sparrowpaw and had rescued the two apprentices from where the rats had had them trapped in their den. When Firestar announces that they will take the fight to the rats, Patchfoot insists that he will go, and Firerstar comments on his courage and not staying behind despite his wound. :When they attack the rats, he is put with Sandstorm's patrol outside as Firestar's patrol goes in. He charges in with the rest of the patrol, despite Sandstorm's efforts, but manages to slip out when Firestar orders everybody outside. When the cats realize they will need to kill the leader, Patchfoot asks how they will know which is the leader, to which Firestar replies he is the one that can speak cat. :At a Clan meeting after her leader ceremony, Leafstar gives Patchfoot his first apprentice, Bouncepaw, his eyes glowing with pride. SkyClan's Destiny :In Leafstar's dream, he is carrying fresh-kill into the camp with Cherrytail, halting, astonished, when they see the flood raging through the gorge. When Leafstar wakes and goes outside her den, he, Waspwhisker, and Mintpaw are carrying prey into the gorge, Patchfoot with a squirrel. He is revealed to be the new mate of Clovertail, who is expecting his kits. He sits beside her as his apprentice, Bouncepaw, is made a warrior by the name of Bouncefire, replying that the apprentice was ready when Leafstar asks him. :When the daylight warriors arrive for the day, late for the ceremony held at sunhigh, Nettlekit, Rabbitkit, and Plumkit go up to Billystorm, asking him to watch them do the battle moves he taught them. Fallowfern tells him that he shouldn't be teaching them battle moves, with Nettlekit nearly drowning from play fighting, and Patchfoot agrees with her, saying that since the tom wasn't here half the time and he didn't see what they got into. When Leafstar asks Sharpclaw to arrange patrols, Patchfoot and Cherrytail go with him to check the borders. :When Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire are scolded by Sharpclaw when they start making loud noises after their vigil, he sends Bouncefire to find Patchfoot, who is leading a hunting patrol. :After Sagepaw falls and dislocates his leg by leaping from rock to rock, Leafstar spots Patchfoot scrabbling at the ground uncomfortably. When prompted, the tom admits that he had been teasing the apprentice about his ancestry, but he didn't think that Sagepaw would do what he did. Leafstar says she believes him, and Patchfoot promises never to do it again. Leafstar later has him lead a hunting patrol with Cherrytail, Shrewtooth, and Rockshade. :The day after Sharpclaw leads a training exercise, Patchfoot takes Billystorm, Ebonyclaw, Frecklepaw, and Snookpaw to mark the borders. Leafstar decides to come along with Cora, and Shorty, to Patchfoot's surprise. When Shorty asks about fighting foxes, Patchfoot answers that they practice normal battle moves, since they work on anything. When they see smell rats, Patchfoot is seen nodding in agreement with Ebonyclaw about going back to camp, although Leafstar has them check it out first, and when Cora comments about eating a dead chicken they find, Patchfoot is horrified, saying that it had been dead for a moon. :When the cats return to camp, Patchfoot is seen to be worried about the rats along with his Clanmates, and when Stick builds a mound of sticks to practice attacking the rats from, he is seen off to one side of it with Cherrytail and Sparrowpelt, explaining the area where the rats were in detail. He attacks the mound with the rest of the Clan, his patrol blocking the exits in back so that they can funnel the rats through just two holes. :After fighting the rats, several of the daylight-warriors come to the camp and Patchfoot brags about how they had set off before dawn and no cat had been killed in the fighting. :Patchfoot attends the Gathering with the rest of SkyClan, and he spots Harveymoon and Macgyver as they rush down the trail to join, and he also explains to the two how the Twolegplace cats had been staying with them and helping out. Leafstar also commends Patchfoot along with Sparrowpelt and Waspwhisker for keeping watch on the rats. :When Sharpclaw tries to put Shorty at the lead of a patrol, Patchfoot interrupts and comments that brown tom isn't a warrior. Sharpclaw apologizes and puts Patchfoot as it's lead. Later, when the cats go to frighten the Twoleg, Patchfoot is left in charge of the camp. After the cats return, Patchfoot welcomes them as heroes. He is also in charge of the camp when the Clan goes to help the Twoleg kit in the gorge. :Later, when Leafstar makes the Twolegplace cats warriors, he defends her decision against Harveymoon, saying that the cats hadn't needed any training. Later, he is sent on a patrol with Shorty as the leader. It is also revealed that he has been on patrols into the Twolegplace with Stick and Sharpclaw. :While Leafstar, Sharpclaw, and some other cats go to fight Dodge and his allies, Patchfoot is made in charge of SkyClan. Sharpclaw is seen giving him advice before they leave. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :Patchfoot and Clovertail's kits were born some time between ''SkyClan's Destiny and this book. They are now young apprentices with the names of Birdpaw, Honeypaw and Sandypaw. ''Beyond the Code :Patchfoot is apart of a hunting patrol that consists of eight cats. He returns to camp with only three of the other cats, and explains to Leafstar that Sol had persuaded them to split the patrol in half. Leafstar is annoyed, and Patchfoot is ashamed of himself. Fallowfern approaches Patchfoot angrily and asks how he could let her kits wander off into the forest. Patchfoot awkwardly apologizes. After the Flood :Patchfoot, Fallowfern, and Petalnose approach Leafstar about rebuilding the dens, and voice their concern over the camp flooding again. The three say they are suggesting to leave the Clan, as they feel it's not right for them and their future kits. Leafstar leaves it up to them to make a decision, but tries to persuade them to stay. :Patchfoot participates in the battle with the rogue cats, and Leafstar comments on how if they hadn't fought, lives could have been lost. He along with Fallowfern and Petalnose decide to stay with the Clan, realizing how valuable they are. :While Leafstar takes a walk with Echosong, the medicine cat comments about the time Patchfoot fell into the stream and came up with a worm sticking out of his nose. :Patchfoot is seen sitting behind Leafstar, looking content as she banishes Sol from the Clan. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Clovertail: Daughters: :Birdpaw: :Honeypaw: Son: :Sandypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Rogue Category: SkyClan Cat Category: Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Mentors Category: Firestar's Quest characters Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Minor Character Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:After the Flood characters